This invention relates to a hanging folder file box constructed of fiberboard that is easy to assemble by the consumer.
An increasing number of people maintain an office at their home or are establishing small businesses. Because of this increase, there is an expanding need for inexpensive and portable office products. One such item is hanging folder file box. Hanging folders generally have a pair of rods, typically metal, that support a fiberboard material into which fries, loose papers and the like can be stored and organized. The rods have notched ends that are received on a rod within for example, a desk or cabinet drawer. Desks and cabinets, however, are bulky and can not be easily moved. Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight portable file holder.
One such lightweight file holder is manufactured by Fellowes Mfg. Co. as well as Perma Products. The file holder is a fiberboard box appropriately sized such that the sides of the box receive the notched ends of the hanging folder. Although these boxes are desirable for many reasons, a disadvantage is that the notched ends of the file holders extend beyond the outer periphery of the box so that it is difficult to provide a close fitting lid to completely cover the contents as well as the notched ends of the hanging folder.
Another such file holder is also manufactured by Fellowes Mfg. Co. This file holder is a fiberboard box where the vertical height of two opposite sides of the box is less than the vertical height of the other two opposite sides of the box. An H-shaped channel is placed on each of the two shorter sides and receive the notched ends of the hanging folder. A disadvantage to this type of box is that it is not advisable to stack a number of like boxes on top of each other because the strength is not adequate.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a box wherein the vertical height of each of the sides of the box are substantially equal and by providing a pair of H-shaped channels on side panels having a vertical height less than the vertical height of the sides of the box. The channels receive the notched ends of the hanging folders within the inside of the box. In this way, the contents of the folders, as well as the notched ends of the folders can be completely covered by a lid. Furthermore, the boxes can be stacked in a stable manner.